There are a number of applications for the security and provision of data, for example, over the Internet, whose specific features are described below.
The application Cryptoheaven (see the cryptoheaven.com website) is a Java application (applet/Java plug-in). Similarly to MS Explorer, the display is divided, on the left, into a directory tree (incl. the local computer) and a contact list. Settings can be made via the right mouse button/popup. A proprietary protocol via port 82 is used. Data compression is used. Files are signed and encrypted. Files can also be uploaded from the local file system using drag and drop (DnD). The sequence control substantially corresponds to that of MS Explorer. The encryption is done locally on the client computer. Directories can be created, deleted and renamed. Access to directories is enabled for “invited users”. The invitation is made via e-mail by users who have subscribed to the system. The invited must give his/her consent. Authentication is via user ID and password. The system is available for the operating systems Windows/Unix and Linux.
Another typical application exists in bvPREMIERE, bvPRO, bvPLUS+ and big VAULT Enterprise (see the bigvault.com website). The applications are specifically for Windows and allow a drive to be mapped (created) in MS Explorer, which is controlled via the WEB. The transmission protocol for uploading and downloading files is html over an SSL connection. File encryption is done on the server. Access to directories and files is enabled using a visitor password. There is an in-tray for authorized users. It is possible to log in as a user or visitor. Passwords with a limited validity period are set up in the same manner as has been done, for example, in UNIX for many years.
A further application offering an online file service for uploading/downloading is GLOBEDESK (see the globedesk.com website). Uploading/downloading via the browser is done using html or ftp. The connection is secured by SSL. Encryption is done on the server. The names of the subscribers are listed in a directory. A click on a name establishes connection to the available directories. User identification is done using e-mail and name.
The examples given are characterized by the following features:                Security is based on a model using user name and password. Once a user has authenticated with his/her name and the associated password, the system is available to the user always in the same manner.        The data is stored in a file system, or such that the functionality of a file system is exactly emulated for the user (such as mailboxes in Webmail).        